


Stay (Right Again)

by potatia15



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Barebacking, Bottom Song Mingi, Fluff and Smut, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Song Mingi, Omorashi, Shameless Smut, Soft Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Watersports, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatia15/pseuds/potatia15
Summary: Mingi and Yunho have been best friends for 7 years and finally starts dating for almost 4 years now. Despite their different status with Yunho as alpha and Mingi, one of the three omega in their pack, Yunho always treated Mingi equally, he respects his significant other. Everything goes well until a cousin of Yunho, Jongho, came into their life, to their pack.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my fist published Yungi story and I am very nervous about it :( I hope you guys could enjoy it tho!

Mingi was on his way home when he met a crying beta walking down the street. You see, the beta is very young and cannot think anything better than to roam around alone in the street. The kid looks briefly around 16 or 17. He's crying silently, his sniffling was quite loud though. Mingi was moved to ask the kid. He noticed the kid wasn't wearing anything proper enough to warm his body, only a plain shirt with dark ripped jeans. Mingi is wearing a long coat with a sweater inside and he still shook like a leaf from the current temperature.

Mingi turned his way to the young beta, from this close, he could see that the kid was shaking severely. He tapped his shoulder lightly so he won't startle the young beta but to no use, it still made the latter jumped. 

"Are you okay? You seemed trouble"

"I-I'm fine. Excuse me." The young beta turned his back again, was about to walk away from the red-haired stranger. Before he got any further, Mingi grabs his hand to make him stop. This is totally a not okay situation and the young beta could hurt himself.

"You are not okay. Why are you out here?"

"Let go of me!" The young beta became frantic and panic was obvious in his eyes. He began to come with a silly conclusion, thinking maybe Mingi is trying to kidnap or molest him,

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to scream!"

"For what?"

"F-for molesting me, you-- you sick alpha!" and with that Mingi crack out a loud laugh. An alpha? This kid thought he's an alpha?

"W-what are you laughing at?!" Mingi finally let him go, he can't believe what he just heard. Oh, how good it is when someone mistook him as an alpha. Mingi is not like any other omega with an average tall, he is quite tall for an omega. His eyes are slanted and piercing. His appearances are alpha-like.

"Oh my god, you're so funny but I'm not an alpha, okay? I'm an omega." The look in the young beta's face was also priceless. To be honest, he is impressed with this omega's appearance for being almost alpha-like, just slimmer.

"Are you...for real? You're so tall! You don't look like an omega at all!"

"Yeah, I got that a lot. It's nice when someone mistakes me as one." He has pride in it, but no matter what he won't change his status even if he could. He's grateful enough for being an omega.

"So...so you're not going to...?"

"Kidnap you? Of course I'm not! You sniffled too hard, you know?" the young beta turns red, even redder than his current state.

"I-- I just...I don't know what to do..." he drops his head, trying to hide tears that are threatening to spill again. Mingi felt his chest just clench, he felt bad for whatever happened to the young beta.

"My name is Song Mingi. You are?"

"Jongho, Choi Jongho."

"Now, Jongho, want to come with me and have a cup of hot chocolate? There's a cafe nearby then maybe you can tell me what happened, you know, at least to let your stress out?" Mingi could see the hesitance in his face, clearly still scared.

"Okay, how about this, I'll buy you whatever you want to eat and drink but if you don't want to tell me what happened it's okay just let me help you, okay? I can't let you roam around without protection. You're still young-- wait how old are you?"

"I'm 17..."

"An underage beta shouldn't walk outside at night alone, you'll end up getting locked up by the cops." Mingi removes his long coat and put it on Jongho's, surprisingly, strong shoulder.

"And you'll get cold with only this...thin shirt." He dragged Jongho along to the cafe Mingi was talking about. Jongho doesn't resist him this time, too tired to do so.

He brought Jongho to sit down on a cornered seat, bought him 2 chocolate cake and warm milk, his rumbling stomach also noticeable. Mingi told him to eat, told him to tell him if he's still hungry or if he's still cold.

Finally, Jongho decided to talk and tell Mingi about what happened to him. He was kicked out from his pack, by his father, for being a beta because as his bastard of a father said he's not special and useless.

"He said I could at least become an omega, but instead I'm a beta bitch, not special, no gifts. Too normal, he said. It's not like I asked for it." Jongho began to cry again, hurt by his fathers' word.

"And that is how you find me sniffling loudly on the street." Then Mingi, without thinking, decides to bring the kid back home with him, at least he could stay a night or two. Jongho couldn't even say no anymore. He's tired and needs some bath to clean himself up, he wants, desire to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Yunho is dead worried about his boyfriend. Mingi's last text saying he'll be home in an hour and it's been 3 fucking hours! It's almost midnight and he's not home yet. Anything might happen to the unmated omega.

"Pup, I need you to relax. He might be caught up by something and is on his way now" Seonghwa was sleeping in the shared room for the omegas but he could smell a pungent smell of ginger from outside. It was the smell of stress Yunho would unknowingly release.

"But it's been three hours and he doesn't answer my calls or texts either Hyung."

"We'll wait for another couple of minute okay? We'll wake everyone else if he hasn't--" And they heard it from outside, someone was opening the door code, as they expected, it was Mingi. Mingi in the other hand could smell the spicy smell of ginger coming out from Yunho, and he knew better than anyone he is not saved for the night.

Without waiting any longer, Yunho approaches his boyfriend. Mingi cornered himself with someone behind him, shielding whoever that person is. Yunho could see a hand was holding his boyfriend's arms tightly like its life depends on it.

"Song Mingi." ah, shit. Not his fullname.

"Please, listen to me first--"

"No, you listen. You came for 3 hours than you promised me. You didn't answer my calls or my texts. What were you thinking?! Did you know how worried I was? I thought something happened to you and what if something did happen to you?! I can't help but think you were kidnaped or worse--

"Jeong Yunho, stop it!" Seonghwa is now between the pair. He didn't notice he has been raising his alpha tone to Mingi all this time, his usual copper eyes now turned dark blood. Mingi was shaking, badly, not even the cold temperature from outside could beat Yunho's mad alpha tone to him.

"I-- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just worried..."

"You need to calm down."

"Y-Yunho? Jeong Yunho?" the person behind Mingi peeks a little to take a look at the person he just mentioned. His eyes went wider and wider as he realizes who the man was.

"Yunho Hyung?!" Jongho is now fully out of Mingi's back.

"Jongho?!" The two were pointing at each other, mouth agape.

"Wha-- how? why are you-- how did you?" Yunho doesn't wait for Jongho's answer and just pull the younger boy to his embrace. Jongho happily reciprocates.

"It's been so long! How have you been?" It's as if he wasn't mad before this like nothing happened. He went from full alpha wolf to a happy pup with a wagging tail.

"I'm good Hyung, gosh, I never realized I missed you this much!"

"As much as touching this moment is, what the hell did we miss?" Seonghwa has moved to Mingi, still unable to talk due to the shock that his alpha has done to him. Yunho spontaneously remembers about Mingi. He came closer to Mingi, carefully reaching his hand, not wanting to scare his boyfriend away.

"Baby, I'm sorry...Am I scaring you?" Mingi nodded his head. Never have Yunho ever raise his voice at Mingi. This is his first time for Yunho, but oh how lucky Yunho is for having a sweetheart like Mingi because he understands what his boyfriend is feeling, he's just worried. They are okay.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for not answering your calls. My phone was dead after I last texted you..." With that, Yunho felt really bad for raising his voice at Mingi but he only nodded. They understand each other way too well to the point where they don't need to let out a single word.

"Jongho is my cousin. How did you meet him?"

"He was walking alone on the street and I thought it's bad for a young beta like him to walk alone at night"

"What?" before they could continue any further, Hongjoong, the leader of their pack, is out from his room. He smelled an unfamiliar smell, which was Jongho's.

"What is this?" upon seeing intimidating eyes of the alpha, Jongho hide behind Yunho. Seonghwa approaches the alpha, trying to reason with him. Mingi is now standing next to Yunho, hiding Jongho from Hongjoong's prying eyes.

"Don't you all think we need to talk?" Seonghwa pulled a confused Hongjoong to their living room followed by Mingi, Jongho, and Yunho. Jongho seated between Mingi and Yunho, he's holding to both of the older men for his dear life. No one was talking, or wanting to start first. Hongjoong was far too busy scanning the young beta. He knew the beta means no harm, just his wolf being super cautious with a newcomer in his den.

"Hongjoong, you're scaring him" Seonghwa starts.

"Huh? Did I?" His serious facade is less intimidating now, more friendly and soft with big round eyes. Kind of innocent looking. Yunho finally decided to start talking first. He introduces Jongho, telling him he is his cousin and that Mingi found him walking alone on the street. Then he let Jongho take over and do the talk, letting him explain the whole situation he is in now. Yunho was more shocked than anyone else in the room (aside Jongho).

"But I don't care what he said. If he's disappointed because I'm fated to be a beta then so be it. What he thinks doesn't determine who I am and I'm not ashamed of being a beta. I mean, I won't face rut or heat and hell I feel good about it, no offense." Even though it's not offending any of them about what he just said.

"It's okay Jongho, we understand. Rut and heat...can be difficult sometimes" Seonghwa reassure him.

"What a joke. I can't believe they still think anciently. Things will eventually change but they never learn anything or even wanting to fit into the new world" Tension once again became heavy. Jongho leaned his head to Yunho's shoulder, he's very tired. Hongjoong told Yunho to help him shower and lend him his clothes.

"I guess you don't have any choice. You'll have to stay with us, Jongho." Hongjoong was never fast to make such a decision but he knows he needs to follow his heart. He may be a hard leader but he is better than to let a 15-year-old beta sleep on the street. Especially with his cousin in Hongjoong's pack who can easily beat him, that is if Yunho wants to since the alpha won't hurt a single fly but will if needed to. Hongjoong may be the leader but he got Yunho as the strongest in his pack. When they were choosing a leader for the pack, Hongjoong thought Yunho was going to be their leader but everyone even Yunho himself made him the leader. Hongjoong is the smartest, he always uses his head and will come with a good decision for their pack.

"Really? Is this really okay Hyung? Is your whole pack will be okay with it?"

"Yeah, totally! It's not like they can do anything about it since I've decided it, right?" and sometimes Hongjoong just can't help himself from being a show-off.

Yunho brought the young beta to the bathroom so he could wash and get clean. Mingi brought a spare of Yunho's smaller clothes that will probably fit his cousin. Mingi sat on the bathtub edges. He can't help but to wanting to take care of Jongho like his own son.

"Babe, it's okay we can leave him now and let him take a bath" Yunho chuckles at his boyfriend. It's endearing how Mingi always eager to help younger kids like they came out from him. Jongho was finally left alone in the bathroom. The pair walk back to the living room, founding Seonghwa and Hongjoong still seated on their seat.

"Yunho, how old is Jongho?"

"I think he just turned 17"

"That's fucked up..." Yunho couldn't agree more.

"And? Are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know. God, I don't know...my family doesn't know anything about this and if they do, our family might get into a big fight."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? They are my family, Jongho's father is my uncle. We were close Hyung. He used to took care of me when I was just a pup! I was having a slight doubt for what Jongho had told us but Jongho was never one to lie, he's a good kid so I know he won't lie with a heavy matter like this."

"Yunho you are now my pack, you have no responsibility for those matters"

"With all respect, this is not a pack problem, this is a family problem. I'm still a part of them. We may part ways and start a pack of our own but a family is still a family."

"I get it Yunho but for now just let things be as it is. Don't start anything and let time choose the right moment for your family to know about this." Yunho doesn't say anything after, he just has to agree with it. Maybe he will let time lead the whole situation. But one thing for sure, he won't stay still for too long.

°°°°°°

"So you are Yunho's Hyung mate?" Jongho appears behind Mingi who is now preparing Jongho's bed on a sofa in Yunho and Mingi's room. Good thing the sofa is big enough for the young beta to sleep on.

"No, not mate yet. One day, I guess?"

"You guess? You're not sure?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it. I guess he needs more time if we want to start a family."

"So you want to start a family with Hyung?"

"Of course I do! But..if he's not ready then I can always wait for him" Honestly speaking, Mingi is getting impatient. His boyfriend never asks him if he wanted to be mate with him or not. What is he waiting for? For Mingi to be ready? He IS ready! Or is it because Yunho doesn't want to mate him?

"Your bed is ready" Jongho climbed the sofa. He sighed contently. Finally, his sore legs could rest. Mingi helped him with the blanket.

"Comfy?"

"Yes, thank you.."

"If you need anything, I'm outside. Your hyung seemed to be upset." Mingi went out and found his boyfriend gulping water violently. Mingi fears he would choke himself but it's no use telling a frantic Yunho what to do. Yunho watches his boyfriend walk closer to him. He groans pleasantly as Mingi scratches his scalp gently. His hands rest on Mingi's lean waist, buried his face on the crook of his neck as he inhales the intoxicating smell of vanilla and a hint of a strong smoky rose could be smelled.

"Is Jongho asleep?"

"I guess? He should be though"

"Hmm, and your heat is getting closer"

"Wanna help me get through it?"

"I always helped you with it, Mingi"

"You know you could help me to get through it faster"

"Mingi, what are you trying to tell me?" Mingi did say he will wait until Yunho is ready and will finally ask Mingi to mate with him but he can't help to wonder what took Yunho so long.

"I want a family Yunho, with you but you barely ever ask me if I wanted to be mate with you. Do you...do you even want me to be your mate?" but the reason why Yunho hasn't asked him is that he is waiting for Mingi's cue but he never catches anything from Mingi, he never gives him a signal or dares to tell him that he wanted to start a family so he thought Mingi wasn't ready. Both are waiting for each other, too scared to ask first, but mostly because not ready for rejection.

"You-- of course I wanted to! I was waiting for you to ask"

"I was waiting for you too! I thought you're not ready!"

"What?! We talked about kids and pregnancies and you thought I wasn't mentally prepared for it?!"

"YOU?! You're not the one whose going to bear the child! I will!"

"That you will but I'm also going to be alongside you, listening to your rant, taking care of your craving and help you get through morning sickness, let you squeeze my hand when you're in pain until it reach the point where my hand went numb and I won't complain because-- fuck!" Yunho pulls his boyfriend closer, squeezing his body in his embrace. Tears began to fall.

"I love you, Gigi, thank you so much for trusting me. Oh my God...you're going to be the best baby mama ever. I just know it!" Thinking about him, with belly all round, full with pups! Gosh, he's just so happy, he can't wait for his next heat so Yunho can finally mate and impregnate him. Mingi rubbed his back, he can feel tears about to spill from his eyes but Mingi holds it.

"Guess I'll have to be around you more often once you're pregnant."

"You're always around me, Yunho, what do you mean?"

"I mean...you know I have to deal with Jongho's situation sooner or later, right? You know everything won't just go well...I can't let myself sit around while my uncle kicked my cousin, his own son, out from his house." Mingi almost forgot about his boyfriends-soon to be mate- cousin. Family matters are always annoying and it may stress his alpha more often. He knew Yunho won't drag Jongho, he won't let his cousin stress over something he shouldn't be worrying about at such age.

"You'll be okay, love. I trust you"

"You think I can settle these things out?"

"Of course you can! You have me, Hongjoong hyung and everyone else. We'll help you with any way we can especially Hongjoong hyung. He won't let you get stress, you're his favorite anyway"

Mingi is right, he got the whole pack in his back. He know they will help him with any way they can. The problem wasn't his but Jongho is his family, he got to do something about it and he knows everything will be all right again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung assure Jongho that everything takes time. Yunho and Mingi finally about to start their own little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end but please don't skip to that part lmao :')

It's 6 am and Mingi directly awaken from his sleep. He stretched his long limbs, a bit stiff from sleeping his upper body on top of his boyfriend. He stared at his sleeping boyfriend's face, always peaceful like he got nothing to worry about. He stayed there for another couple of minutes until he decides to get up and start the day. He kissed Yunho's cheek lovingly.

"I love you"

Mingi went down from his shared bed and progressed to Jongho. He pats Jongho's head but the younger just ignores him. Then he did it again on his shoulder, stronger this time. Jongho forced his eyes to open and found Mingi standing in front of him.

"Jongho, wake up"

"No mom...5 more minutes." he murmured, not fully awake, and wasn't aware of his surrounding. Mingi blushed but brush it off and proceed to wake him up.

"Up now, you need to move and sleep next to your hyung" Mingi helped him to sit first. Jongho's eyes still shut tight, his lips pouts cutely, his facial just frowns. Mingi then dragged him carefully and set him to sleep next to Yunho who just naturally hug his little cousin. Mingi chuckles, he grabs his phone and took a picture of them.

He went to the bathroom to clean up first. After, he went out and found Seonghwa already occupying himself with breakfast.

"Morning hyung"

"Morning!" Seonghwa seemed more cheerful than he usually is and Mingi knew today is going to be a good day.

"You seem to be really happy, what's up?" Mingi catches the slight jumps, how he's trying to compose his cool, and not to show too much excitement.

"Nothing, just in a good mood I guess" what a terrible liar, he thought. He'll just let it slide then. He helped his hyung with preparing the breakfast but at this point, Seonghwa is vibrating vigorously and keep stealing glances at Mingi.

"You know you can say anything to me, right?"

"Are you seriously planning to start a family with Yunho?" Seonghwa doesn't hold back and Mingi found himself blushing again. Does he overhear them or last night he and Yunho spoke too loud?

"W-well I...we, uhm...yes?"

"Oh my god" the older omega cupped his mouth with both hands. He has tears in his eyes. It's just...Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been the longest with the pair, they have been rooting for the two even before they had this relationship because clearly, the two are oblivious and too dumb to realize.

"I'm sorry, I overheard you two last night. I can't help to stay and listen. I'm so happy for both of you...finally, finally!" Seonghwa lunged himself to Mingi, embracing him tightly.

"It's okay hyung, thank you for being happy for us, but...I need you to not tell anyone about it. I want to tell them myself when the time is right..." Mingi looked him dead in the eyes with his puppy-killer eyes. Seonghwa squeals at how cute Mingi looked but he nodded, he respects the younger's decision.

"I won't, I promise you."

one and a half hours later, everyone but Jongho is out from their room. Wooyoung filling the whole apartment with loud music, San sleeping again on the couch unbothered, Yeosang comes and goes to the kitchen to steal some berries that Seonghwa is displaying on their stack of pancakes. Hongjoong frying the bacon, Yunho back hugging Mingi whose cutting some apples. Yunho still dozy from his sleep since he's the last to wake up.

They set their breakfast on the table. Wooyoung drags his sleepy boyfriend to the dining room and seated him next to each other. Everyone starts chatting, was ready to eat but before it could happen, Yunho stops them all.

"Before we eat, there's someone I would like you guys to meet" He looked at Hongjoong for permission which Hongjoong then told him to proceed. Yunho stands up and went back to his room, leaving half of everyone puzzled. When Yunho enter his room he found Jongho splayed again on his bed.

"Come out now, breakfast is ready"

"Huh?"

"You heard me Jongho"

"But hyung--" he can't even finish his sentence and Jongho was already being carried on Yunho's broad shoulder like a sack.

"Hyung I can walk!"

"And run back again? No way, I know you enough rather than to let you walk alone"

"You're embarrassing me!" and when they arrive at the kitchen he set him down on a seat, finally facing everyone else who hasn't met him the previous night. His shoulder stiffens due to mortification. He realizes he was between Seonghwa and Mingi. Yeosang and San are studying the young man. A loud squealing was heard next to San, which leads them to Wooyoung, the second youngest find Jongho to be cute with the baby fat that still lingers on his cheek.

"I remember having those!"

"What? The baby fat?" San asked

"You still have them though?" Yeosang then teased him.

"Hey!" They all stopped when Hongjoong cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Wooyoung, San, Yeosang, this is Jongho. Choi Jongho. He is Yunho's little cousin. He's still 17. He got kicked out from his pack and I have decided to recruit him as one of ours. But considering last night none of you three knew about this, I wanted to know whichever you guys think first" Their eyes widen upon hearing the word kicked out. At such a young age got kicked out from their pack is a very rare occasion except if they did something harmful for their pack.

"Is it okay if we know what happened?" Yeosang asked, eyeing both Hongjoong and Jongho. Hongjoong nodded at Jongho, hint to let him speak.

"I-I was the only beta in my pack and...and my d-- the head alpha thinks I'm useless...". The thought of calling the man that kicked him out as his father left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"But...who thinks that way? Aren't betas rank higher in the hierarchy?" Yeosang continues. Even in modern days, the hierarchy of their dynamics still applies the same even though people hardly ever care about them now.

"I don't know, but he thinks it's better to be an omega than beta with no gifts..." San widens his eyes more, scared of how Wooyoung will react but nothing occurred from him. He lies silent and just listening to Jongho.

"I don't know what's wrong with being a beta, with being me...but it always seemed wrong to him. Ever since I came out as a beta he just...changed. He doesn't look me the same as he looks at my younger brother who is an alpha" Jongho clenches his fist as his anger bottled up knowing he wouldn't stand a chance from his old man. If only he could do anything about it instead of listening to what his father has said.

"What your father said is not important. The important thing is that you are safe" Yunho stated, veins started to pop in his neck and arm. He felt a soft hand landed on his, caressing them. He looked at Mingi who was sitting in front of him, told him to breathe. Yunho, he may be a sweet and caring alpha but he just can't stand it when his loved ones are hurting.

"Well, I guess there's no problem with Jongho joining us, right?" Wooyoung finally speaks up. It would be nice to have someone with the same status as him. San agreed, along with Yeosang. There's no harm to it by adding another growing teenager in their pack.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It has been 3 days since Jongho was introduced as their new and youngest pack member and he found difficulties while fitting in. Not because the members weren't nice to him, god, if anything they were too nice doting him on almost everything he did. He was scared honestly. Scared would be useless, scared he won't help the pack much, scared to mess everything up like the last time.

"It took times but you'll be okay, I promise" Wooyoung appeared from his back. Jongho is making himself a drink, his stiff shoulder hasn't relaxed at all that it began to ache.

"What do you mean?"

"Fitting in. San was the last to join in before you. He was even more a mess than you are! He was intimidated by Hongjoong because of his big eyes. He can't stay close to Seonghwa because he controls Hongjoong hyung, also thought Mingi was a higher alpha than him. Mingi was offended by him and it left him even more frightened. He kept clinging to your hyung for safety, you know?" To hear a scared alpha, living with an omega with almost alpha figures, omega that control his alpha was entirely new to him. Back in his household, everything was done like how it would be back then. A head alpha who control his pack, a beta who follows and omega who serves.

But this pack is...unusually colorful like how it should be, he doesn't see gray anymore. He liked it more than he knew.

"But after spending 6 months with us he finally opens up! He was really cute back then, I never thought he was much older than me but look at him now, the hottest man in our pack and that man is mine"

"You...you talked a lot, huh?" he closes his mouth immediately, scared the latter thought he was provoking, but as always, Wooyoung just smiled at him, pinch his chubby cheek.

"That I did! I'm in charge of provoking a foe!" They spent 15 minutes talking and Jongho feel like they knew for a long time. It's so easy to talk to him, he enjoys every second of it, until San came. He became quiet again.

"It's okay, San is not scary if anything he's a cuddler!"

"It would be cool if you were scared so I'll make a cool impression"

"Yeah but that impression just left, sorry" Wooyoung snickers, San was deadpan thanks to Jongho.

"Aw man! I wanna look cool like Yunho hyung and Hongjoong hyung or even Mingi! Tell me you thought Mingi was an alpha!" just like his boyfriend, talkative.

"Y-yeah I kinda thought he was but his smell was too sweet for alpha so I was having a doubt there"

"You just haven't seen him in his heat" Wooyoung stride himself from the kitchen as San chase after him.

"Yah! I fucking knew it you sick pervert!"

It was a pretty uneventful event for either Mingi and Wooyoung. Mingi's heat came 3 days faster than it should be and at that time, Everyone else wasn't home, only both Mingi and Wooyoung were left in their shared apartment. Wooyoung did smell the intoxicating smell of smoky rose but he never thought Mingi's heat was occurring at that moment. He thought it's just his pre-heat. They were supposed to have dinner together but Mingi hadn't shown himself since lunch. He might be very hungry so he went to his room, to tell him that dinner was ready but poor Wooyoung came at the wrong time. As he opened Mingi and Yunho's room, the smell just got stronger even his knees buckled.

There, Mingi was splayed on his back, completely wrecked. His legs were wide open, his dick laid on his abdomen with a stream of precum. Slick won't stop coming out from his ass. Small whimpers coming out from his gaped mouth. The omega was boneless, barely could even move. Wooyoung did notice his nest, made from a pile of Yunho's shirt, clean or unclean, he just put it there to calm his nerve. He needs his boyfriend's smell.

"Wooyoungie...puppy not good...tummy hurts..." Fuck. Did he just call himself a puppy?

"I-- I'm going to call Yunho! Hang in there Mingi!" Hang in there? It's not like he's gonna die from not having a cock in his ass! or so he thought. He dials Yunho's number.

"P-please.. hurts...puppy wan' Yuyu..." shit his dick just can't cope with him now! Is he seriously getting hard from looking at his hopeless friend like this? This is so wrong and he shouldn't be near Mingi right now!

Wooyoung would never tell Yunho he saw Mingi in his subspace. Not just saw, he actually stare at him for a good minute until Yunho arrived home. Hell, he'd rather die than to tell him the truth. Not because he's scared but because he's ashamed! San was right, he is a sick pervert.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

A week has passed and Mingi's heat is finally here. Jongho has been moved to a shared room, usually for the omega since each omega is unmated, yet they haven't used it ever since Seonghwa and Hongjoong started dating, and Yeosang has his own room. From that moment, the room becomes Jongho's.

Mingi was awakened with the extreme heat in his body, his stomach was aching badly like it had been punched. His head won't stop spinning. He shook Yunho's body lightly and Yunho was up,

"Hurts..." with that, Yunho gets off their mattress to lock the door. He went back, position himself atop Mingi's sensitive body. His boyfriend won't stop moving his body, his mouth kept on letting out a lewd whimper.

"Pups? Are you going to give me pups..? Please...Gigi wan' pups..." Mingi started hiccuping as he spontaneously sobs. The alpha nodded. Mingi hid his face on Yunhos neck, breathing his scent deeply. Mingi nuzzled against him, licking the skin.

"You're doing so well for me, fuck"

"Yunho please..." Mingi cried.

"I got you baby, I got you" Yunho leaned down, Mingi immediately tilts his head back for access so he could start placing kisses on his neck. Mingi mewled, hands weakly grabbing at Yunho's shoulders and squeezing them gently.

"So good.." He muttered, hands tensing when Yunho bare his teeth. Mingi spreading his legs almost automatically.

"Wan' your pups..wan to be filled with pups please please please..." Yunho immediately pulling back from his neck, looking down at him, his eyes became glassy, face flushed. Yunho just watches him, eyes trailing down to his stomach, he put his hand on his tummy, rubbing them. Yunho took their clothes, to make his work easier. He took Mingi's leg and push them up, to see his nonstop flowing slick.

"So wet, it won't stop flowing baby...you should look" Ming kept whining, his knuckles have become white as he grasps the sheet firmly. He's so overwhelmed and needs his hole to be filled. Yunho moved forward and captured Mingi's lips in his. Mingi melted into his touch. Yunho grabbed him by the hips and positioned him on top of him, Mingi moaned into his mouth, both arms on Yunho's shoulder. 

Yunho reached down, thrusting his hand into Mingi's hole. The omega panted, back arching as Yunho nonchalantly entered two fingers at once. Mingi pushed back into the long fingers. 

"Shh patient Gigi." Yunho told him carefully. Mingi nodded, letting Yunho to prep him. Yunho slid in another finger, in return, Mingi choked a sob. Yunho placed a soft kiss on the top of Mingi's head.

"Yunho please, Gigi can take it..want it all inside"

"I know baby, I just don't want to hurt you.."

"N-no, you won't...I promise please...hurts..." Yunho's cock, it's not human at all. Even if they had sex often, Yunho always finds his boyfriend crying in pain every time he enters him.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Y-yes yes I will just..I need it now" Yunho nodded, he reached down, pulling his cock and quickly lubed his whole length. After it's all lubed up, Mingi sat down on his cock without hesitation. He lowered himself, letting himself adjust to the size. He let out a small whimper as Yunho helped him to adjust, placing his hands on Mingi's hips.

"You're doing amazing, baby, just a little more" Yunho tells him as Mingi feels a comforting caress on the inside of his thigh. Yunho slowly pushes it deeper, watching Mingi twitch. Mingi couldn't do anything but to whimper as a sob escaped from his mouth.

Yunho knocks forward in one thrust, bottoming out inside Mingi's tight ass and Mingi lets out loud gasp as if hes been punched in the stomach. Mingi's dick spasms. Yunho's cock was pressed directly against his prostate and its just too much. Not to mention the way his ass was expanding to receive Yunho's thick member.

Yunho leans back, his heels raise upwards, anchoring his feet. Now he's deeper than ever, his balls pressed tightly against the cleft of Mingi's ass, Mingi yelps. On Mingi's flat tummy was a slight bulge and he knows Mingi felt it from the way the omega is shaking. Mingi lets out a moan as Yunho promptly sets up a wild, uneven pace in fucking up against his ass, the bulge on his tight abdomen emerging with every push, clasping his hips into him fast, his knot beginning to grow.

"Baby, look," Yunho told him. Mingi looked down, seeing a protrude of Yunho's cock in his tummy, his small eyes grew at the sight. Mingi mewl and watched his stomach as he bounced up and down on Yunho's cock, letting out a small whine.

"Gigi so full..." He pressed down on his tummy, loud gasp came out of him It felt so unusual yet amazing at the same time. He still wanted more.

"So good puppy, gonna fill you up,"

"Gigi will carry the pups right...? G-gigi ah! Gigi will be filled with pups?"

"Yes baby, you'll carry our pups, fuck, so good...you're so wet baby. You like it when I'm rough with you, huh?"

"Yes yes, God yes!" Yunho cooed, caressing Mingi's bare chest, fingers frequently brushing his nipples. Yunho snaps his hips so hard it made Mingi scream full-on pleasure. The omega brought a hand up to his face to cover it, he's beginning to feel shy. Yunho reached his hands, moving the dainty hands out of his face.

"Baby, you're so pretty, let it out so everyone knows how good I made you feel.." Yunho grabbed hold of Mingi's dick. The omega surge forward, can no longer hold himself up, breath hitched and his thighs quivered. Yunho presses a kiss to his lips. Mingi wraps his arms around Yunho's neck as they lock their lips, tongue sliding in each others' mouths. Yunho runs his hands up and down Mingi's sides, making him squirm.

His breath hitches when Yunho pulled back, leaving the tip of his cock only to thrust it back again in one direct motion, Mingi finds himself in an unbearable pleasure, intense feeling lingers. He bites Yunho's lips as he grips on his alpha's shoulders, nails digging deep.

Yunho switched their position, Mingi now finally lay on the bed. Yunho gets on his knees, the motion made Mingi whimper. Mingi holds the sheets, overwhelmed by all the pleasure that was given to him. Yunho starts to move again, he holds Mingi's waist with one hand, the other reached down and start pumping the omega's dick. Mingi cries when Yunho grips on his cock, pulling it upward, his thumb press on his slit, nail scratching it. Mingi feels like his head about to explode. The alpha keeps running his nail on Mingi's slit in a quick motion. It was too much for Mingi, he tried to move Yunho's hand from his dick but only to get Yunho gripping his hands tighter. Mingi trashes his body, trying to get away from Yunho. It may be too much but he never told Yunho to stop. and He felt his tummy clenching, he's about to come.

"A-alpha...puppy needs to come...please, can I come?"

"Yes baby, you've been so good. You can cum for me baby" the head of his cock pushing against Mingi's prostate over and over. He continues to grind and grinds until Mingi scream loudly as he openly sobs. Yunho snaps with a sharp push against his prostate, Mingi's back arches, dick spurting thick ropes of white cum with a silent scream, eyes went cross.

Yunho stays inside Mingi, leaning down to hold his trembling body, kisses Mingi as Mingi just lay there, body lax, high from his post-orgasm. Mingi sobs, begging Yunho to stop as he's still sensitive. Yunho plays with his nipples, flicking the sensitive buds with his index finger, it feels so good he can't help to lets out a whimper. Yunho kept hitting Mingi's prostate and Mingi's moans just turn a little more desperate.

"Oh-- Oh my God!" Mingi's eyes are rolling back. It feels so good that he feels another wave of incoming orgasm. But instead of cum...

Yunho feels something wet against his stomach but ignores it, fucking harder for his pleasure, encouraged by Mingi's even louder moans.

"Alpha! I- I can't ah!" Mingi tried to push him off but Yunho won't stop moving, his grip on Mingi's waist was too powerful. Mingi whimpers, he just won't stop crying. Yunho pauses as spurts of liquid keeps shooting out of Mingi's dick. Is he peeing?

Mingi sobbed as he was shaken by the oversensitivity, mortified for wetting himself.

"Baby..." Yunho leaned down to kiss his cheek but Mingi turned away. His dick still twitching, not done expelling the liquid. Mingi cries as he covers his eyes, hiding from Yunho. 

"It's okay baby, don't hide, please? Was it too much for you? Want to take a break?"

"N-No! Alpha hasn't come yet...wan' to be filled!" Mingi was scared Yunho would stop so he became frantic. But Yunho stays there, he smiles before he starts to grind again. Obviously close to his orgasm. He pushed his knot in fully and came inside of Mingi, baring his teeth as he bites down Mingi's neck, scraping the skin. Mingi felt the burn on his neck, he can feel blood streaming out his neck. He is finally Yunho's mate, but he needs to mark Yunho too so he reaches Yunho's nape, pulling it down so he could bite his alpha. The bond is finally set for both of them. They are finally mated for life.

Yunho licked the trickle of blood that was coming out from his mate's wound. It's a sweet mixed with a metallic taste.

The alpha is locked inside of Mingi. The omega felt content.

"Gigi's gonna have Alpha's pup.."

"That, you will baby, we're gonna be a family...You're going to be the best papa with pups and I'm going to be the luckiest husband ever" Yunho kisses atop of his head, laying next to him. He caresses Mingi's side, soothing the omega. Mingi felt himself become drowsy. "Tired?" Yunho asked him. Mingi's dick still stands tall, but his eyes can't open much longer. Mingi tends to get tired easily in his heat. The omega only nods. "Go to sleep if you need baby. I'm gonna clean you up a bit, okay?" "Mm..." He's gonna save his energy for later because he's Song Mingi, a good one fuck is not enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @yungibabies
> 
> Love lots!💜


End file.
